


The Ass-set

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Appreciation Fic, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm Probs Going To Hell For This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Jemma Anne Simmons would never call herself a jealous person.Nor would she call herself a resentful person.She was pleasant, she was nice.She was caring and she was kind.Everyone said she was.But when the new lab tech, a woman by the name of Aida started to flirt with her boyfriend. That’s where Jemma drew the line.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts).



> Based on [this](https://the-nerdy-stjarna.tumblr.com/post/152109041644/topdeckandtoblerone-pumpkinpeggys) gifset that stjarna sent to me. 
> 
> This could be called an ass-preciation fic.... https://the-nerdy-stjarna.tumblr.com/post/152109041644/topdeckandtoblerone-pumpkinpeggys

Jemma Anne Simmons would never call herself a jealous person.

Nor would she call herself a resentful person.

She was pleasant, she was nice.

She was caring and she was kind.

Everyone said she was.

But when the new lab tech, a woman by the name of Aida started to flirt with her boyfriend. That’s where Jemma drew the line.

Of course, to begin with, she was civil. She had tried to get the point across that she and Fitz were a couple, and had been together a number of months now.

But no matter how hard she tried, no matter how close she sat to Fitz in the lab, no matter how many times she held his hand or placed her lips on his, it didn’t get the point across.

A week had passed, and Aida still didn’t get the point. Fitz was ignoring her, hoping that she would get the point but it wasn’t working. She wanted to get the point across that Fitz was hers.

So one day, after breakfast, she pulled Daisy into a storage cupboard, wanting to consult her.

“I need help,” Jemma begged, her voice a low whisper.

“Aida?” Daisy asked, aware of the struggles that her friend was facing. “I thought Fitz was ignoring her? Along with some PDA?”

Jemma nodded. “He was, that’s what we agreed but it doesn’t seem to be working. I don’t know what to do.”

“Fire her?”

“Daisy!” Jemma was aghast. “I can’t fire her!”

“Why not?” Daisy asked, shrugging. “You’re her boss after all.”

“I can’t…” Jemma stuttered waving her arms in the hopes that it would provide meaning to her words. “I can’t fire her.”

Daisy nodded, thinking for a moment. Then a plan came into her mind. “Here’s what we’re going to do.”

***

He was leaned over a lab bench, and Jemma upon walking in, had to stop for a moment and try not to stare.

For it was in full display in front of her. And it wasn’t a half bad view.

In fact, it was somewhat pleasant.

He was wearing tighter jeans than he normally did, showing of everything that there was to offer.

“You okay?” one of the lab techs, Carlos, asked, shuffling into the lab after her, laden down with piles of paper and blueprints.

“Oh, what? Yes. Yes, I am, thank you.”

She knew she was blushing, that her cheeks were painted red but it was Carlos. He was sweet, and so very lovely and would have kept a secret for her if she asked. In fact, he had. He had when they had hired the new director and he was enforcing Section 17.

“I don’t blame you,” Carlos said, standing beside her and examining the view. “It is a nice view.”

Jemma just gave a small laugh and walked across the lab, hoping to put the plan into action. She hoped it went well, after all that her and Daisy had done that morning. After all the money they had spent and all the phone calls they had made. It had to work.

He turned and smiled at her. Then noticed that there was something different about her. It wasn’t that she was wearing something new. She was wearing a shirt and her jeans, a lab coat over them (Though the shirt was familiar. It was one of his. One that had ‘accidently’ shrank in the wash though he had tried to say she was doing it on purpose so she could wear them to the lab and not just in bed). She was wearing the normal amount of make-up. Then he saw it. What was different.

It was the mischievous glint in her eyes. One that always came from forming a plan with Daisy. Plans that usually spelt bad news but this time… he didn’t care. He would go with whatever they offered. Just to get Aida of his back, not matter how much he ignored her advances, she wouldn’t give up.

He just hoped that Jemma had a plan.

And knowing her and her love for preparation, she would.

***

“Why isn’t Fitz coming with me?” Aida asked, frowning. Jemma had just told her that she had been selected to attend a conference with Molly, another lab tech who happened to specialise in the same field (who would also be getting a significant bonus this month) with Agent Davis as their pilot (who had asked for a holiday to the Canary Islands instead). Of course, there really was no conference. It had all been part of what Daisy suggested, a way to get Aida of base for the weekend.

Fitz shrugged, wrapping his arm around Jemma and pulling her in close. “Didn’t ask for me. Wanted you and Molly specifically.”

Aida pouted, and thought this through. She knew that it would be boring without Fitz there, he always made her laugh in the lab. Unlike Molly who spent a lot of her time with Carlos. And if she had it her way, she would be bringing her Black Widow cosplay, something she had been working on for so long. Aida never saw the point of it.

But they had asked for her, a high-class science conference had asked for her. And she wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity.

She made her way out of the lab, having just confirmed the details, and to her bunk to pack. And as she left, she noticed where Jemma’s hand was.

Clutched firmly on Fitz’s ass.

***

The afternoon was peaceful, and they were able to get through some of the work that they had been behind on.

And it was much more quiet, with Aida not begging for Fitz’s attention, trying to impress him, tying to flirt with him.

Although Carlos was missing Molly, his partner in crime, and the fact that they couldn’t annoy Aida. Though he hoped Molly was annoying her. And knowing Molly, she would be.

“It’s nice,” Jemma said, her voice peaceful. “This here. Just us.”

She was sitting on one of the spare tables in the lab, one they never used and was drinking mug of tea. Fitz was tinkering with something she couldn’t see at his desk but she didn’t mind. With him leaning over the desk, she was able to get that nice view once again.

One that had definitely improved over the years. Especially since he joined the field and started to work out. It had firmed up slightly and ever since he started to wear tighter jeans (jeans she was in no way shrinking in the wash), it made it ever more out there and ever more beautiful.

“It’s almost four,” he said, and threw whatever it was in the drawer before turning to face her. Jemma never bothered to answer. Fitz sometimes liked to tinker with scrap bits of metal, give his hands something to do. “Do you want to go and get ready?”

She nodded, finishing of her tea and setting the mug back down. She slid of the desk, landing on the floor gracefully. “Do you want to go to the bathroom before me?”

He shook his head, “Nah, I’ll go when you’re getting ready.”

She beamed at him, taking a few steps closer to him and pulling him in for a kiss.

“I love you,” where the first three words she said once she pulled away and he nodded his agreement, placing a kiss to her forehead to show her he meant it.

And watched her walk away, in the directions of the bunks.

Then reached for what he had placed back in the drawer. It was perfect. And he knew she would love it.

It had been something they had been talking about on and off for the past number of weeks.

He was just thankful Daisy had managed to get Aida of base this weekend so he could take Jemma out.

***

“You going out?” Daisy asked from her spot, lounged on the sofa, reading trashy magazines while Mack hogged the games console.

Jemma nodded. “God knows when the last time me and Fitz went out was.” She shook her head, and smoothed her dress, making sure that it was perfect. “And by the way, have you heard from Molly? How’s she enjoying it?”

Daisy snorted with laughter, pushing herself of the sofa and unlocking her phone. She passed it to Jemma, who opened the attachments. It was Molly, more than enjoying herself at the ‘conference’ that she and Aida had been sent to. The conference that was in fact a comic convention.

“That one there is my favourite,” Daisy pointed out. Jemma stopped scrolling, and looked at it. It was Molly in full Black Widow cosplay (something that was expertly crafted by the way) taking a photo with another cosplayer, one in a Hawkeye outfit. And in the background was a disgruntled Aida carrying the bags.

“It really is something,” Jemma agreed. Then…

“You ready?” Fitz’s voice asked from behind her and she beamed at him once she spun, taking him in. God, he really was attractive in the suit.

She nodded. “I am. Is it the Italian on High Street we’re heading to?”

“Yeah, you like it there okay?”

“Fitz,” she laughed, taking his hand and leaning in to him. “It’s my favourite. Thank you.”

He shrugged, placing a kiss to the top of her forehead. “It’s no big deal. We need tonight.”

“We really do.”

“Sorry to interrupt you love birds,” Daisy said. “What time do you think you’ll be back. Just so we know when to fully lock the doors?”

Fitz checked his watch. It was just before five. “Elevenish?” he offered. “Maybe after? Tell May not to worry, we’ll do lockup tonight.”

Daisy nodded, then threw herself over the back of the sofa. And with a wicked smile that seemed to imply that she knew something, she simply said “Have fun!”

Mack paused his game, and faced them. “Just…take it easy Turbo. You deserve it.”

The two scientists agreed and left the room but Fitz cast one glance behind him and Mack nodded a nod of encouragement and Daisy held her thumbs up, and it did little to settle the unease in his stomach.

***

Jemma hadn’t expected him to propose that night, in the restaurant. Yes, they had been talking about it, but she hadn’t expected him to do it that night. It had been a simple ring of silver, woven into the double helix of a strand of DNA, small diamonds embedded in it.

She had said yes. She had of course said yes. There was no other answer.

It was Fitz who she loved.

Who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

He was her best friend, the most important person in her life.

And now they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

She couldn’t be happier.

They had returned to base, and were lying in bed, curled up together.

He was stroking her hair, smiling at her.

“What?” she asked, her voice low and soft as she tried to move closer to him, even though she couldn’t.

“You,” he replied. He placed his lips to her forehead, a tender sign of affection. “You’re just beautiful.”

She blushed and he brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen over her face. She lifted her head, and allowed it to come to rest on his chest. She wanted to mention Aida, to wonder what she was doing but she didn’t.

She didn’t want anyone or anything to ruin her night. Their night.

So she lay there, listening to the thump thump thump of his heart beneath her ear.

She yawned, her eyes fluttering shut and before she fell into a deep sleep, she felt his arms wrap around her in a comforting way and a kiss pressed to her forehead.

And a whispered declaration of “I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to know more about Molly and Carlos, the fic can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8036500).
> 
> Thanks for checking out, hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
